1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a card game. More particularly, the invention relates to a modification of playing the card game "Twenty One". Even more particularly, the invention relates to a modified Twenty One game wherein a player has the opportunity for multiple position play, i.e., a player can play not only his own hand against the dealer but also the outcome of one or more other player's hands at the table, against the dealer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The card game commonly known as "Blackjack" is believed to have originated in France where it is called "vingt-et-un," the English translation being "twenty-one." Blackjack is actually a specific holding in the game Twenty One, wherein two cards total 21, i.e., an ace together with a ten or a face card, as the first two cards dealt. The term "natural" (in Twenty One) is also used sometimes, instead of "Blackjack."
In Blackjack, the dealer (e.g., an employee of a casino or gambling establishment) deals, or gives, cards in turn to each of his opponents, i.e., a player and himself. Each player initially receives two cards, as does the dealer. One of the dealer's cards is dealt face down and the other card is dealt face-up. Both the player and the dealer have as an object to get as close as possible to a total card count of 21 without exceeding that value. The four suits of the deck of cards have no significance in the game. Cards numbered 2 to 9 held by a player each count at face value, in determining the total card count. Tens, jacks, queens, and kings each have a value of ten. These cards are commonly described as "10-value cards." An ace can be valued at either 1 or 11, at the player's option.
A player may, after receiving the first two cards (dealt face-down), draw additional cards (take "hits") in an effort to try and beat the count of the dealer's hand. In the event such an additional card drawn results in the player's card count exceeding 21, the player "goes over," or "busts." Thus, the player is out of the game. He loses. When a player "busts," he loses his wager regardless of the dealer's card count. A player may stand on any card count of 21 or less. A player having 21 on the first two cards dealt has "Blackjack," and wins. He is paid generally at 11/2 times the bet wagered.
The game "blackjack" is commonly played in a casino by a dealer and up to seven players, located around a playing table having the shape of a semi-circle or a half-moon. The dealer is centrally located, at the center of the circle defining the shape of the table. The players are each located at a playing position or station, each being defined by two radii of the semi-circular shaped table. Thus, the playing table is divided into seven equally spaced positions whereby each player faces inwardly toward the dealer.
Blackjack, in its earlier days, was played with the usual single deck of fifty two (52) cards, the cards being dealt by hand. The use of such a single deck offers distinct advantages and possibilities to a player who is capable of remembering the cards played. Thus, such a player can alter his play strategy according to the count value of the relatively few cards left toward the end of the deal. To minimize this advantage to a player, casinos generally use a number of decks of cards, sometimes up to eight (8) decks, shuffled together to make a "deck" for play. Although such a manner of play favors the house, it has been determined that this is only by a fraction of a percent. Moreover, the dealer is not generally obligated by the casino to use such an "entire deck." The dealer may use, for example, two thirds, or even less of such a deck. The shuffled deck of cards are generally placed by the dealer in the casino in a device known as a "shoe," from which the dealer slides out the cards from the deck one-at-a-time.
The cards are shuffled in full view of the players, after which the dealer invites any one of the players to cut the deck. This is accomplished in usual practice by that player placing a plastic blank somewhere in the deck. Then, the dealer will generally re-cut the deck and place the cut card toward the end of the deck, according to usual practice.
The play of the game starts when each of the players has made a wager or bet. To make a bet, a player places either "chips," each having a certain dollar value, or currency in the so-called "wager box" located directly in front of him, or her. A notice provided on the game table sets the limits of a player's bet, e.g., $10--minimum/$1000--maximum. When a table has less than the total number of players allowed, e.g. all the playing positions or stations are not occupied by a player, any of the players at the table may place additional wagers in the empty playing positions. Thus, in such a case, the effect is that a player can play two, or even possibly more, games at the same time. The dealer merely plays against these phantom opponents in the usual way.
The deal in Twenty One begins when each of the players has made the desired bet, or wager. Thus, the top card is taken from the shoe, exposed to the players (in most cases the card is not exposed), and then "burned." Thus, that card is placed by the dealer to one side into the discard rack. The dealer then begins the deal, giving the next card removed from the shoe to that player sitting at his left-hand side, i.e., the first playing position on the semi-circular shaped table. The play continues in clockwise fashion around the table, one card being given to each player, and finally one to the dealer. These first cards dealt are face-up, the value of each player's cards being visible to the other players and the dealer.
The dealer then deals a second card to each player in turn, face down, and to himself. If the dealer's up card, i.e., the first card dealt, is a 10-value card, or an ace, he then looks at the second card dealt, i.e., the face-down or "hole" card. In some casinos, however, the dealer may not look at his hole card until later. A player likewise looks at his hole card to determine its count. When either the dealer or a player holds 21 in the first two cards dealt, by way of an ace and a 10-value card, he is said to hold "Blackjack." This can lead to special situations, later more fully disclosed. Depending, however, on the house or casino rules, the two cards dealt to a player may both be dealt face down.
If the dealer's hole card gives him "Blackjack," he turns over the hole card and play for that game ends. Any player who happens to also hold "Blackjack" turns his hole card or cards over and announces "Blackjack," just like the dealer. Such a player ties with the dealer. That player retains his bet. The other players not having Blackjack each lose their bet. A player holding Blackjack, the dealer not so holding, is generally paid at odds of 3 to 2, based upon the amount bet.
When each of the players has been dealt two cards, either face-up or face-down, and the dealer does not hold Blackjack, the dealer faces the first player to his left, (i.e., the player sitting at the first player's position on the table). This player will then signify to the dealer whether he wishes to "stand" on the two cards first dealt to him or be dealt, or "hit" with, another card. A player wishing to stand will, according to usual practice, slide his cards under his bet, when the cards have been dealt face down. On the other hand, when the cards have been dealt to a player, either-face-up or face-down, a player wishing to stand makes a negative gesture, e.g., by a sweeping or pushing motion of his right hand toward the dealer. Dealers in a casino are, in general, supposed to respond to hand gestures only. A player whose first two cards dealt total 17 or more will invariably stand. Nevertheless, a player may stand, and some do, on a lesser card count.
A player wishing to be hit with another card, i.e., a third, fourth, etc. card, in the hope of improving his present card count will signify such fact by word or hand gesture. The act of a scratching motion by the player, i.e., bending the wrist and fingers of his right hand with palm down toward himself in a sweeping action, conveys to the dealer that a further card should be dealt to him. Also, if the two cards are laying face down, waving the cards with such held in a player's right hand, not just one's fingers, conveys the same message to the dealer. A player may continue to ask that a further card be dealt to him and such will be dealt until he indicates to the dealer that he wishes to stand on that card count, or until his card count exceeds 21. Any cards dealt to a player or dealer beyond the first two cards are always face-up.
There are certain variations and procedures that are included in the conventional manner of playing Twenty One. One such a procedure involves "Splitting Pairs." Thus, when the first two cards dealt to a player are a pair, i.e. of the same value, he may "split" those two cards, if desired into separate hands. This allows the player to play two hands at the same time against the dealer. In most casinos, a player cannot make a further split. If a player splits his first two cards, he must make the same bet for the second time, as originally made. He then receives a new second card for each of the split hands.
Where the cards split by a player are aces, the player can receive only one (1) additional card for each hand, i.e., each card split. The dealer then deals to the first hand, i.e., first card split, according to usual play, before going to the second card split. Thus, the player must ask for additional cards to be dealt to the first card split, until he decides to stand, or goes bust. Then, the dealer deals cards to the second split in usual playing manner until the player signifies to the dealer that he wishes to stand or goes bust on that hand.
In another manner of play, a player may "Double Down" on any first two cards. Nevertheless, in some casinos, a "Double Down" play may be limited to the case where the player's first two card count totals 9, 10, or 11. A player in "Doubling Down" makes an extra bet, not to exceed his original bet. Both cards are turned face up, in front of the player. The dealer then deals the player only one additional card. On this three card count, whatever it is, the player must stand, unless such count exceeds 21. In this latter case, the player is out of the game, losing his double down bet to the dealer. If the player's cards are face down, when he loses, he turns them face up. The dealer then places these cards in the discard rack, at the same time taking the player's bet. In the event the cards are already face up, the dealer simply picks the cards up and places them in the discard rack, taking the bet in at the same time.
The player "Splitting Pairs" may "Double Down" on either of the split hands if he is eligible to do so under the "Double Down" rules. The player may, in conventional Twenty One, split again if he pairs up on either or both of the split hands, under the rules in some casinos. Also, in some casinos, a player need not have a pair in "Splitting Pairs;" he must merely have two cards each having a ten count, e.g. a ten and a jack. Nevertheless, as a 20 count hand is a good hand to have, most experienced Twenty One plays are reluctant to risk such a hand by "splitting."
After being dealt the first two cards, a player may, if he so desires, elect to "surrender" provided the casino allows such a manner of play. A player may, in usual circumstances, surrender if the first two cards dealt have a card count of 14, 15, or 16. These hands are commonly called "stiffs." The player surrenders half his bet.
When all the player's hands have been completed, i.e., a player's card count exceeds 21. i.e. he busts, or he stands on those cards dealt to him, the dealer then turns up his hole card. The dealer then plays out his hand according to the rules fixed by the house or casino. According to usual practice, the rule is that a dealer must draw an additional card, if his total card count is 16 or less. The dealer, on the other hand, must stand on a card count of 17.
If the dealer busts or loses, i.e., his taking one or more extra cards puts his card count at over 21, all players still in the game are paid at even money, the amount wagered. In the event the dealer and a player have the same total card count, the hand is considered a tie or "push". With such a happening the dealer or player may be paid the amount of the bet, depending on house rules. If the casino takes all "pushes," the dealer picks up the player's bet.
As will be readily appreciated from the above description of how to play Blackjack, the casino has a definite advantage. This is due to the fact that the dealer is the last to play. Thus, the dealer is the last to be subjected to the hazard of going bust, i.e., where his total card count exceeds 21. A dealer can sit back, doing nothing, while each of the players in turn may be subjected to such a risk, in order to get closer to 21. Of course, a player can avoid this risk by declining to be hit with a further card, when he realizes that receiving a high card, or one having a predetermined value, e.g., six (6) would put him at a card count of 22. The dealer, however, must stand at 17.
In another procedure involving conventional Twenty One, and as a manner of strategy, a player may take "insurance" against a dealer obtaining Blackjack. Thus, if the dealer's first card, which may be dealt face-up, or any second card dealt face-up, is an ace, this opportunity occurs. The opportunity of insurance occurs, however, only following the receipt by the players and dealer of the second card. On such a happening, the dealer will ask a player if he wishes to "take insurance." A player may, by taking insurance, hedge against the dealer having "Blackjack" by turning up a 10 value card (the hole card) to go along with the Ace, already face-up. Thus, the player insures that he will not lose in this event, by putting up a further wager half the value of the original bet. If the dealer, after insurance has been taken, turns up Blackjack, he pays out to the player 2 to 1 on the insurance bet. Thus, the player in effect gets back the amount of his bet, the dealer taking the player's initial wager. If the dealer does not turn up Blackjack, the insurance bet is lost by the player. The round of the game then continues.
As will be readily appreciated from the above disclosure, as to the conventional manner of play of Twenty One, a round of the game consists of one player's hand against one dealer's hand. Once a player draws his cards and "stands," he has only a single opportunity to win or lose. This is because the dealer is likewise playing only a single hand. The fact that a player may "Split Pairs" or "Double Down" may result in an additional play or increased bet results in some possible greater opportunity to the player in winning or winning an increased amount; however, both opportunities are somewhat limited. Naturally, the same opportunities exists for the dealer in the event the player loses.
Heretofore, one method of playing multiple action Twenty One or Blackjack has been known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429, entitled METHOD OF PLAYING MULTIPLE ACTION BLACKJACK, which issued on Oct. 13, 1992, there is disclosed such a card game. A player in this game plays the same hand against two or more successively dealt dealer's hands.
To begin the game, as disclosed in that patent, each player makes one or more antes or bets, as desired, to be eligible to participate against each of the dealer's hands. Each player and the dealer are dealt two cards with at least one of the dealer's cards turned face-up. Each player and the dealer then take hits or stands according to the conventional manner of play of Twenty One. The dealer's first hand is compared to the player's first hand, i.e., the only hand to be dealt to a player. Winning player's wagers are paid and losing player's wagers are collected, but only relative to the player's first ante.
The dealer then discards his first hand except for his face-up card, and then, using the face-up card, the dealer deals himself a "second" hand according to the conventional manner of play of Twenty One. The dealer's second hand is compared to each of the player's same hand that each such player played against the dealer's first hand. Again, winning player's wagers are paid and losing player's wagers are collected, but only relative to the player's second ante. This manner of play continues for the number of multiple dealer's hands that are prescribed by the house rules.
Each player in this modified Twenty One game can make additional bets such as insurance or doubling down or splitting pairs, as desired by the player. This can be done not only on the first hand dealt to the player, but upon each subsequent hand or game for which the player is eligible. All of the additional wagering that a player desires to make is completed before the dealer begins the play of each of his hands. The player, nevertheless, only plays his hand once regardless of how many antes he has made to be eligible to play against the first, second, or third, etc., dealer's hands.
If the player busts on the single hand dealt to him, he automatically loses all bets that he has made. Moreover, he is out of the game. Nevertheless, if the player stands on his hand, his numerical card count is used against each of the sequential dealer's hands as they are played out.
Although this modified Twenty One game increases a player's opportunity to win more than once in a single round of play, it still has certain disadvantages. For example, although the player has the opportunity to play his hand more than once against the dealer in a single round of play, the player is nevertheless always playing the same hand. The dealer, however, plays different hands against a player's hand, the number of different hands depending upon the casino rules.
Moreover, from the casino's stand-point, the play of a round of the modified Twenty One game takes a somewhat predictable amount of time. The same as does the conventional manner of play.
Thus, there is still a need for a modified Twenty One game wherein a player has a greater opportunity to win and to win a greater amount without having to increase the amount of his bet or to play the same cards against the dealer who can play different hands. Also, from the perspective of the gambling casino, there is still a need for a modified Twenty One game which will give the casino the opportunity for greater revenue generated over a set period of time.